Train of Thought
by dancingonathinline
Summary: "So you would have made me, a soft little big eyed eighteen year old, sleep on the cold top bunk?/Yes./You're a real piece of work Austin Moon."/Or Austin and Ally on a midnight train going anywhere./


_**Author's Note- I couldn't decide if I wanted this to be written for Jimmy Neutron or Austin and Ally. Depending on how it's received (read: how many reviews it gets here) it may be pulled and rewritten so it can be sent to the other fandom.**_

_**Notes before entering:**_

_**-Old time AU guys. Or at least I tried to make it an old time AU.**_

**_-Based very very loosely on a Facebook joke:_**

**_"A man and a woman were sharing a box on a train, the man had the top bunk and the woman had the bottom. Partway through the night the man grew cold. He whispered down to the woman "can you hand me another blanket I'm freezing". She replied "why don't we pretend we're a married couple". Excited at the prospect of crawling into the bunk with the woman the man answered with an enthusiastic yes to which the woman responded, "good now get off your ass and get your own blanket"._**

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**_

* * *

The shittiest part about train travel is without a doubt the food. All the flyers advertise a "filling meal just as good as the ones at home" but when you actually get on then train you realize they're just feeding you crackers and ketchup.

Now I don't normally travel by train. If I have to go anywhere it usually within walking or riding distance. However this time Fisher swears to god he's struck gold out west so the train is necessary.

Fisher's been my best friend for years now. His real name is Desmond but no one calls him that since he hates it. He's been out "striking gold" for years now but he called me out there because he thinks he finally got something. For real this time.

Now I'm not exactly rich but I'm not poor either. My father owned a brick laying company and when he died when I was eighteen I took over. That was two years ago and while it's not nearly as successful as it was when the old man was in charge it brings in a pretty penny.

The train I'm on makes stops along the way. Now up until this point I'd been alone in my box for the majority of the ride. There's only one maybe two days left of the journey and I'm relatively certain that I'll be alone for the rest of the ride. Or at least I was until the train stopped and this little thing stepped onto my cart.

Now I'm not opposed to company at all but this was ridiculous. This girl not a woman a girl steps into my box. And she's all short with this curly brown hair. But its not the typical curly of our generation either. While most girls wear their hair tightly curled to their heads this kid wears hers loosely so that it's all falling in her face and shit. She's dressed nicely must be a rich girl and she's not carrying anything with her except a little brown leather book. And when she looks up at me I realize her eyes are the same brown as the cover.

"Ain't you a little young to be traveling alone kid?" I ask annoyed. I was looking forward to being alone.

"And aren't you a little old to not know how to use proper grammar?" She answers hotly.

Walking passed where I'm sitting eating she plops herself down on the bottom bunk. My bunk.

"Sorry Princess that bunks already taken." I say placing another cracker in my mouth.

"Don't call me Princess." She replies making herself comfortable. "And yes it is taken. By me."

"Listen here you-"

"No you listen to me." She interrupted annoyed. "I don't want to be on this train, I don't want to be in this cart, and I definitely don't want to be with you. However, if this is what it takes to get me out of the hell I was previously living in then it's worth it. So you're going to shut that mouth of yours, eat your crackers, and take the op bunk tonight. Clear?"

"Excuse me-"

"Clear?"

"Yes ma'am." I shook my head in defeat as I finished my dinner.

Hours later and this girl was still sitting on my bunk and writing in her little book. Curious I walked over and tried to peak into it. Glancing up quickly she snapped the book closed and glared at me.

"A little secretive aren't we Princess?" I asked smirking.

"Do not call me Princess." She answered annoyed.

"Oh but why not? Don't all little girls want to be princesses when they grow up?"

"I am grown."

"Sweetheart fifteen hardly constitutes as grown." I said shaking my head at her.

"Darling I'm not fifteen. I'm twenty." She stated matter of factly.

Now I'm not one to judge by appearances but this girl was definitely not twenty. Big doe eyes, soft features, little hands. Twenty my ass.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"You're not twenty. You're all soft and little and big eyes. There's no way you're twenty."

Sighing she flopped down on the entire bed. "I'm eighteen." She mumbled annoyed.

"Eighteen? Still a bit young to be traveling alone don't you think?"

"Too young to travel but evidently not too young to marry off."

Ah. She's one of those girls. Rich daddy wants to expand his company and marries off his only daughter.

"You a runaway?" I ask concerned. "Do I need to report ya?"

"No. Well yes. But no. I only ran away from my father. My mother knows where I am."

"I'm Austin Moon." I offer shaking my head as I hold my hand out.

"I'm nobody." She replies gripping onto my outstretched hand.

"Well nobody it's getting to be a little late. Perhaps we should go to sleep." I suggest already crawling to the top bunk. She sighs and places her book down under her pillow before burrowing under the covers.

Now another really annoying thing about train travel is that it gets excruciatingly cold at night when you're on the top bunk. So I'm not at all surprised when I wake up at two am freezing my ass off. Looking around the cart I realize the blankets are in a cupboard by 'nobody's' head. Well shit.

"PST. Princess! Wake up!"

"What Austin!" She grumbles annoyed.

"I'm cold."

"I told you to sleep in a shirt s'not my fault you don't listen."

"Hand me a blanket?"

"No."

"But it's your fault I'm freezing anyway! The least you could do is give me some warmth." I argue.

She sits up quickly almost hitting her head on the bottom of my bed. "How in the world is this my fault?"

"You took my bunk." I state obviously.

"So you would have made me, a soft little big eyed eighteen year old, sleep on the cold top bunk?"

"Yes."

"You're a real piece of work Austin Moon."

"Look." I snap."It's two in the morning, I'm cold, and you're keeping me awake. Either hand me the blanket or let me crawl into the bunk with you I don't care, just do it quickly!"

There's a long pause where she's clearly debating whether or not she should cater to my needs and how she's going to do it. Finally she sighs and answers.

"Crawl in then."

Now normally I would question this entire situation. But at this point I'm too tired to care. So I crawl out of my bed and into hers. She had rolled over onto her side facing the wall so I climbed in and wrapped an arm around her waist. These beds were clearly not meant for two people because my chest is pressed impossibly close to her back.

"Jesus your skin is freezing!" She exclaims turning to face me. She's about a foot shorter than me so her head is level with my collarbone.

"And who's fault is that?" I answer smartly. The entire scene is so intimate. Every time we speak our lips brush because we're just that close to each other.

"Lay on your back." She instructs quietly.

"Whoa there Princess at least take me to dinner first!" I joke flipping onto my back.

Moments later she is literally wrapped around me like a snake. One of her little arms is flung across my chest, the other is around my neck. Her head is resting right where my heart is. And her legs, her legs that are so much longer than they first seemed, are flung around my hips straddle style. I've got my arms wrapped around the top of her back and I realize when she starts rubbing her hand up and down my arm that she's trying to warm me up. Without even realizing it I begin to run my fingers through her hair.

"I'm not usually like this." She mumbles into my chest.

"Like what?" I whisper afraid to burst the intimate bubble she's created.

"I don't normally allow blonde strangers to climb into my bed." She answers her lips brushing against my skin as she talks.

"I don't normally allow cute brunettes to wrap themselves around me. Guess this is a first for everyone." I counter squeezing her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her head.

"I have no idea where this train is going." She mutters softly.

"Out west. My stops coming up tomorrow." I say.

"Oh."

"I'm getting really tired. Goodnight Princess." I whisper relaxing.

"Night Austin."

I wake up the next morning with a crick in my neck and a Princess wrapped around me. Except somewhere in the middle of the night she'd decided that straddle style wasn't close enough so her legs are tangled in mine. Her arms are wrapped securely around my torso and her lips are brushing against my jaw. Deliberately.

"Morning Princess." I say looking down at her as she runs her lips along my jaw again.

"Morning." She replies pecking my pulse point.

"Having fun?" I mutter as I tilt my head back and she presses a kiss to my chest.

"Mhm. I don't usually do this either. But I have to admit it feels right to me." She answers leaning up and pecking my cheek.

"Isn't it improper for you to be kissing a stranger on a train?"

"Only if you object to it."

Next thing I know she's got her lips attached to mine. And I'm not about to stop her either. I melt into the kiss and flip us over so I'm on top of her. This elicits a small gasp from her and I take that as my opportunity to slip my tongue in her mouth. She sighs sweetly and our tongues mingle. It's only when I pull away that she objects and it's quickly lost as I make my way down her neck.

"Austin?" She asks a hand fisted in my hair and holding me to her neck.

"Princess?" I answer looking up with half lidded eyes.

"My name's Ally." And then her mouth is on mine again and I lose my entire train of thought.


End file.
